Dealing with an attachment
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Despite baring Shockwave a sparkling, Blurr's days of comfort living are over as Shockwave decides to do something about that attachment to the speedster. Dystopia verse, no death.


Inspired by Animated/bits-and-pieces-of-other-verses RP with a friend and by my own sims game where I didn't clue into the fact that Blurr-Sim was carrying [ he doesn't work and spends most of his time on the tread mill..] until the in-game 'name the baby' popped up. 0.o

Kinda AU from where the RP's heading though. ^__^

Set in a series of connected RP inspired fic's called Dystopia, and originally posted under my Livejournal name of 'Agiftedmind'.

**Disclaimer**: The only things that I own are Landspeed and Skyraider, the rest belong to Hasbro.

Done my best to get everything, if there are any mistakes, please let me know?

* * *

**Dealing with an attachment.**

* * *

It was an attachment he'd put up with long enough, and after the most recent fisco that had left him blinded for a full third of a stellacycle - and embarrassingly in enemy grounds at Blurr's mercy until he'd fixed his comlinks himself -, he needed to deal with it, and now.

He looked at the recharging form, curled around the tiny teal sparkling - that had not been in his plans at all, and he'd been at a loss of what to /do/. Apparently when they'd finally returned to Iacon, Blurr had been /carrying/, and therefor he'd had to put up with the agent a little while longer.

But no longer. Landspeed was old enough to be separated from her carrier and raised like a good Decepticon was.

Gently, he pried her out of Blurrs' protective curl, and placed her on his desk. She recharged enough that he knew she was going to be out for another megacycle at least. It was enough time. After that was done, he simply unsubbed stasis cuffs, locked them over Blurrs' wrists, and picked him up.

He was out the door before Blurr stirred.

"W-Wha - Shockwave?"

He said nothing though as he continued to carry his errant pet down to the cells. Holding cells, as while he was dealing with the attachment, he still had a use on a berth. Therefor, he would not execute him, yet. As they headed down, Blurr started to whimper, frame shaking.

"Please.."

"Hush."

Blurr bit back his words at the cold tone, shivers increasing. Why was he doing this? Shockwave knew full well that he was claustrophobic and the stasis cuffs and -- "Landspeed!"

"Is unharmed. She will be raised a Decepticon."

Blurrs' optics widened at that, and he gave a strangled whimper of denial. "She's going to hate me..."

"Perhaps." Was all the spy said as he uncuffed Blurr and tossed him into a cell, ignoring the pleas as he left. Landspeed might, might not. He hardly cared. She was a Decepticon, therefor she would raised with their views. And all Autobots were slaves, so it was a distinct possibly that she would hate her carrier.

It mattered not.

-  
[Almost 200 stellacycles later]

"Again."

Landspeed grunted as she skidded to a halt, and looked up at the menacing form of Shockwave, and nodded. She flicked out her wrist blades, and lunged, though she was easily blocked. It was training, but it was harsh, and it wouldn't be over until she either drew energon, or Shockwave pinned his own creation. His and Blurrs' really.

"Getting better." He intoned as he blocked the attack with ease, grunting when she kicked him. It wasn't unusual for a creator to train their own offspring, though in higher ups, it was more common to use an instructor.

"Good. Quickstrike's been training my speed." She grinned as she darted again, pushing herself to the limit. Shockwave was impressed, but it wasn't enough, and finally, now, he blocked, then pushed her away, coming for her himself.

It was over soon after, with Landspeed pinned up against the wall, struggling and glaring. "Get off!"

Shockwave waited a moment, then did so, stepping back. "That will be all. Dismissed."

She nodded, sheathed her blades, then headed out, hiding the limp. She could fix that later.

"Landspeed?"

"Yes?" She turned, head tilted to the side in a very Blurr-like way that brought only the tiniest tinge of regret into Shockwave, before he pushed it down. He had no use for what ifs.

"Meet me back here in two megacycles."

"Of course." She limped out.

--------

"Springer!"

The green and grey triplechanger turned as he looked at the older femme who was limping up to him. The blue opticed mech smiled, and beside him, Skyraider, another of his Tor's creations, pressed against him, red optics wide. "Landspeed. I thought that you would be in training. "

"Uh uh. Tor let me out early today." She grinned, red optic glinting as she shook her head. "I need to meet him again in two megacycles though."

"Ah."

"Are you busy?" For an Autobot, Springer was cool, unlike most of the slaves. He was fun to play with while she was still a youngling, so that might have helped, but there was the feeling of 'I'm better than you' between the pair, something that Springer found he hated.

"Mmmhmmm. Master Vortex is going to teach me how to fly... At Tor's request." Springer looked away. It was well known that Vortex /hated/ him, and only just tolerated the youngling due to Air Raid's pleas. "Gonna try and get Skyraider flying as well."

"Ah." She shifted, looking at the other triplechanger, smiling a little as she crouched down. "Well, good luck?"

Springger nodded. It was awkward for them, as he'd been raised that when he was old enough, he'd be sold off. He was an /Autobot/. Chattel, and while it was all that he knew... it didn't feel right. His Tor always spoke to him about the resistance groups that held out against the Cons. That soon, Springer would need to flee to them.

He just wished that he could take Landspeed with him. But she wouldn't leave, he knew that. She was a Decepticon, her optics proclaimed it. He didn't even think that she knew who her carrier was, at all. And it was a selfish desire; he'd promised to take Air Razor with him, as much as FireFlight wasn't willing to give up the little femme, they knew it was for the best - and Flight had admitted that the damage done to Silverbolt when he'd tried to keep them from taking away Tigerhawk had been extreme.

Shaking his head, he continued on. One day, he'd free his friends, and they would be safe, from this world of cruelty they had been born into.

---------------

Stellacycles passed, and Blurr found that Shockwave became increasingly cold towards him, often hurting the smaller when they did interface, and this in turn started to break the speedster mentally. He didn't know if Shockwave would ever get rid of him, and that was only one of many uncertainties. Sometimes, he'd think of Landspeed, wondering what had happened to her. He honestly didn't see Shockwave as a caring type at all, even with Longarms persona in him.

It was impossible right? After all, he was a Decepticon, and a cold, merciless one at that.

And Blurr himself was just a - a - a sex slave if he really thought about that, that's all that Shockwave used him for now.

It was terribly depressing, but it did give him a little hope that maybe, somewhere, Shockwave still cared for him, or at least lusted after his frame. As stupid as that hope was.

He curled up, resting his head on his knees. There was no hope. At all.

---

"Creator, why are you bringing me down here?"

"There is an Autobot that I would like you to meet."

That was Shockwaves' voice, and Blurr pushed himself up, uncurling a little. But who was the second voice? It sounded young.

"Oh. Why should I want to meet a slave?"

Blurr's spark fell, and he curled up more, depressed.

"Because, you came from him."

Wait - What? Blurr's head jerked up as Shockwave and young femme appeared, the femme scowling, though that soon turned in a look of bewilderment.

"It looks like me. Only.. without the antennae. Or claws. And what is that crest? It's so not cool looking at all. It's so weak as well." She blinked her single optic, mouth set in a confused line. "I came from /that/?"

"Indeed."

Landspeed shrugged. "If you say so, Creator. I personally want nothing to do with a slave, whether I came from it or not. I'm going to find Tailspin and Divebomb."

She left without a backwards glance, and Blurr curled up more, hurt and sadness heavy in his spark. He didn't even look up when Shockwave entered. Only when he was forced to by the claws did he.

"I hate you, monster."

Shockwave only chuckled darkly.


End file.
